


Coolkid==> make him blush

by scruffyangels (meltyghostly)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, first in person meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltyghostly/pseuds/scruffyangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is john egbert and it's your 13th birthday. Everything is great, except there is something missing.In it's place is an odd note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coolkid==> make him blush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so i would appreciate constructive criticism. Also, if there are any mistakes in spelling or grammar, feel free to point them out.

Your name is john Egbert and it's your 13th birthday. You get the usual stuff, a book and psychological analysis from Rose, a squiddle from Jade and an excessive amount of cake from your dad. But something is missing, where there should be a creepy John Egbert look-a-like smupet or a hipster mirror picture from Dave there is just a piece of paper.  
A little disappointed, you turn it over. In the eloquent style of DAVE STRIDER is a note that reads:

TG: get the fuck downstairs egbert and prepare to have your mind shredded to pieces at the tip of my shitty sword like a thousand of bros bulbously foam assed puppets ironically of course. Open that fucking door like you've never opened a door before in your sad sad life

The first thing you manage to do is mutter something along the lines of: you’re such a dweeb to yourself before acquiescing your Texan friends odd request.

John==> go downstairs

You walk downstairs, glad that your dad is still in the kitchen, even though that means more cake. And finally, you open the door.

John==> be the cool kid

You are now Dave strider and the first thing you do when Egbert opens the door is DIP the DORK, ‘cause hey, he’s your dork. You then proceed to plant one on your best bro’s un-ironically gorgeous face. Your lips move together, admittedly, somewhat awkwardly, for a few minutes before you come to the mutual decision that you would not enjoy dying of air loss.

The first thing you utter is a short “ ‘sup”

Dave--> be the joker

You, firmly, decide you are one VERY happy Egbert.  
“wow... okay then. Dave what the fuck are you even doing here? Don’t you live like forever miles away?”  
And to that he replies while placing his index finger on your still flushed lips  
“John, shhhh.... only make-outs now” and replaces his lips on yours. you hope your dad stays in the kitchen.

Your name is John Egbert and you LOVE your BOYFRIEND

John--> be your boyfriend

Your name is Dave Strider and you’re pretty sure your BOYFRIEND LOVES YOU.


End file.
